Vehicles include 12 volt (V) power ports in various locations around the vehicle, such as on the infotainment head unit. Traditionally, these power ports are connected to a power bus that is “continuous”; that is, the power ports receive power when the vehicle ignition is off. Drivers may forget to unplug accessories, such as phones, dash cameras, GPS, or RADAR detector. As a result, the battery of the vehicle may drain while the driver is away.